Things I'll Never Say
by Vivica'7
Summary: Doida.Ela já estava ficando doida.Precisava tomar uma atitude...Ele era tão maravilhoso, tão lindo, tão gentil, tão autêntico.Mas, era seu melhor amigo.Hermione não aguentava mais guardar aquilo para si mesma.Iria contar para ele.Iria contar que o amava!


b br N/A: Olá!

br Bem, sei lá, quando estou com problemas pra escrever minhas outras fics, eu corro pras songs...Quando não se tem nada pra escrever, da nisso songs!

Hum...Nenhum motivo especial pra fazer essa fic, na verdade eu nem sei o que escrever aqui...Então vai qualquer coisa...

br Gostaria de dedicar essa fic a família mais linda do mundo!A Família Harry e Hermione e pra todos os H/H do mundo inteiro!Nós vamos vencer um dia!Não se preocupem a Rowling vai fazer o Harry ficar com a Mione!Huahuahau 

br Bom, eu só queria que a J.K visse algumas fic que rolam por ai, tenho certeza que ela ia ficar feliz com os novos talentos que aparecem por ai...Bom

Bjus bjus

br 

Things I'll never say – Avril Lavigne

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my closes

I'm truing to keep cool

I know it shows…

Estou arrancando meus cabelos

Estou rasgando minhas roupas

Estou tentando me manter calma

Eu sei que parece que

Mais um dia.Mais um dia de tortura.Mais um dia mentindo.Mais um dia atuando.Hermione Granger joga as cobertas da cama e sai rastejando até o banheiro.Uma rápida olhada no espelho, um rápido bocejo, um rápido arrepio.Calmamente, a garota de dezesseis anos, escova os dentes, se perguntando porque seu cabelo tinha que ficar daquele jeito quando ela acordava.

Olhou pela janela.Parecia que ia ser um sábado muito divertido.Já escutava-se os gritos no lago, dos alunos com a Lula Gigante, e os passos apressados no andar de baixo.Pegando a toalha e deixando-a perto do boxe, ela despiu-se e deixou que a água tirasse seu sono.Um pensamento, uma lembrança veio a cabeça dela.Sorriu ao lembrar do que acontecera um mês atrás...

"_Um Harry totalmente molhado, entrava pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, um olhar triste, porém satisfeito, ele sorri ao ver Hermione sentada olhando para a lareira, que crepitava o fogo, dando voltas e voltas.Parecia que ela estava tão distraída que ele resolver dar mais um dos seus costumeiros sustos na amiga._

_-MIONE!-ele gritou no ouvido dela, antes aproximando-se calmamente.Depois de um grito e um pulo repentino Hermione olha para o garoto de olhos verdes a sua frente e da um olhar de censura a ele._

_-Seu louco!Eu quase morri do coração...E se eu morresse?Meu Deus você é louco...-ela disparou atrás dele, dando soquinhos em suas costas._

_-Ai...Calma...Ta doendo..._

_Depois de algum tempo castigando o garoto, ela sentou-se no sofá novamente e começou a organizar os livros._

_-Então, porque estava na chuva?Não me diga que a Cho marcou o encontro de vocês lá fora...-ela disse apontando com a cabeça para a janela, onde a chuva batia forte._

_Harry pareceu ficar constrangido, mas disse:_

_-Bem...er...Nós terminamos..._

_A mente de Hermione parou, por um instante raciocinando o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer."Não...espere, você deve ter ouvido errado...Eles terminaram?Meu Deus e isso quer dizer que ele esta livre?Livre pra mim?Livre de novo?Não posso perder tempo...eu...O que está fazendo Hermione?Perder tempo pra que?Por que?Não decidimos que Harry era somente um amigo e que provavelmente vocês nunca iriam dar certo?Bem...A esperança é a última que morre...Além disso, eu odiava a Cho...Bem se fosse Gina que estivesse no lugar dela provavelmente você também a odiaria...Não...O que caso é diferente...Não é não...Pense bem...Bem, eu já estou pensando..."_

_-Mione?_

_-Hã?_

_-Ah...Você está bem?_

_Olhando a sua volta, Hermione percebeu o que estava acontecendo e sentiu uma dor repentina.Olhou para baixo e viu o enorme livro de História da Magia caído em seu pé.Ela fechou os olhos rapidamente caindo no chão._

_-Ai...Merda...-disse baixinho olhando para o tênis.Por que logo o livro mais pesado tinha que cair em seu pé?_

_-Machucou?_

_-É claro que sim!-ela gritou para ele.-Hã...Desculpa, é que quando eu fico com dor eu..._

_Ela não terminou a frase ao ver que ele a pegara no colo, já subindo as escadas para o seu dormitório.Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela engoliu em seco.O que ele estava fazendo?O único pensamento que estava rondando a sua cabeça era como ele ficava fofo molhado.Nenhum pensamento coerente tinha em sua mente.Ela nem percebia que já estava molhada estando tão perto dele._

_Calma respira fundo...Ele só esta levando você para o dormitório porque você machucou o dedo...Anotando mentalmente de agradecer ao Profº Binns por ter encomendado aquele livro, ele a colocou delicadamente na cama.-_

_-Desculpa...Eu devo ser pesada...Quer dizer eu devo ser uma bola!-ela disse tirando o sapato e olhando o dedo roxo.Por que bem o dedinho?_

_-Bola?Você?-ele deu uma risadinha.-Por que as meninas querem se achar gordas?_

_-Eu não sei...-ela respondeu rindo e procurando a varinha para fazer um curativo._

_Ele ficou em pé a observando fazer o curativo._

_-Você vai ficar resfriado Harry...-ela disse levantando-se com dificuldade e indo até o armário, pegando uma toalha pra ele.-Tome._

_-Hum...Obrigado.-ele disse tirando a camisa e enrrolando-se na toalha._

_A garota virou-se para fechar a porta do armário e deu de cara com aquele...corpo.E que corpo meu Deus...Oh, controle-se Hermione...Seu queixo estava caído as sobrancelhas levantadas levemente.Que cena era aquela?Ele sem camiseta, no seu quarto, perto da cama, uma Hermione boquiaberta babando..._

_Quando ele terminou de enxugar os cabelos ela já tinha virado o olhar para os pés._

_-Então...Você está bem?Conte-me o que aconteceu com a Cho...-ela disse colando uma cadeira para ele sentar-se._

_-Hum...Eu não sei, as coisas estavam meio estranhas esses dias...Ela estava estranha...- "porque ela não valoriza o que tem!" -Eu estava muito distante, ela também...Então decidimos conversar...e chegamos a conclusão de que não chegaríamos a lugar nenhum...Olhe, estávamos indo tão bem...E depois ela...Fica estranha...Fazendo-me ficar estranho também...É tão confuso!-ele exclamou balançando a cabeça._

_-Oh Harry...Eu sinto muito...Você está ok?_

_-Acho que sim...Afinal, tenho outros problemas em mente...-ele disse calmamente balançando os ombros._

_-É...Mas...Se foi assim Harry,e ra porque ela não era a garota certa pra você...- E eu sou!- Espero que esteja bem mesmo..._

_-Ah sim eu estou...Obrigado...-ele disse abraçando a garota.-Bem, você não liga não é?Afinal eu também já te ensopei...-ele riu._

_Hermione estava mais uma vez estática.Sem saber o que fazer, afundou seu rosto no encosto entre o ombro e o pescoço do garoto._

_-Não, não ligo mesmo...-ela pensou alto.Notando o que tinha dito, ela soltou-o rapidamente.-Acho melhor você colocar uma roupa...E coloque a camisa...Não quer arrasar mais corações na Sala Comunal..._

_Ele riu saindo do quarto vestindo a camiseta."_

Fechando o chuveiro, ela rapidamente se secou, e andou com a toalha enrolada no corpo até o armário.

Hermione passou horas examinando o guarda roupa.O que era isso, ela nunca ligara para as roupas que usava, quer dizer, ligava, mas não se preocupava tanto.Porque estava tentando destacar as partes mais bonitas do seu corpo?Ou porque penteara o cabelo mais de cem vezes?Ou então porque quase chorara tentando achar a roupa perfeita?

Uma resposta para todas essas perguntas meus amigos...

Hoje era o dia.

O dia em que ela entregaria seus sentimentos.Falaria tudo que escondera a muito tempo.Revelaria-se.Estragaria a amizade mais linda e mais poderosa do mundo.Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

Harry, provavelmente, a acharia uma pervertida, que escondera esse segredo a tantos anos, e do jeito que ele era gentil até namoraria com ela.Mais algumas horas refletindo.Mais minutos se torturando.Ela tinha vontade de fugir...Mas, ela tinha que falar.Afinal não poderia esconder aquilo para o resto da vida.Não seria possível.Sempre que ela o via com alguma garota...Sempre, sentia a garganta explodir e as bochechas esquentarem de raiva.Mas, afinal o que ela poderia fazer?Fingir é claro.E foi isso que ela fez.Fingiu, que só queria a amizade dele.

E ela ainda quer a amizade dele...Mas, como resistir a tentação de agarra-lo pela nuca?Como resistir aos abraços brincalhões e sinceros dele?Como?Como?Como?

Se ela já tivesse achado a resposta, provavelmente faria de tudo para executa-la.Por todos os santos e anjos, porque ela tinha que falar?

Uma parte de sua mente falava para ela ir logo, e que se for já era.Mas, a outra parte mais consciente (a que normalmente falava mais alto), dizia para que apenas fosse sincera e falar tudo que ela queria.Que ele era tudo...Tudo, que ela pensava.Dia e noite, lições a lições, refeições a refeições...Sonhos a Sonhos...(uh...e que sonhos...).

Por que?Porque nem uma olhadinha ele dava?Por que nunca reparara.Mas hoje ela ia acabar com aquilo.Saiu do quarto batendo a porta decidida.

I'm staring at feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Case) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I Know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

Estou olhando para os meus pés

Minhas bochechas estão vermelhas

Estou procurando as palavras dentro da minha cabeça

(Pois) Estou me sentindo nervosa

Tentando ser tão perfeita

Eu sei que você está merecendo isso

Você está merecendo isto

Sim

Tropeçando nos próprios pés, Hermione se dirigiu para o Salão Principal, depois se xingando por ter demorado tanto, pois o café já havia ido embora.Respirando fundo, ela andou até a Biblioteca, e para a sua surpresa Harry estava lá.

Calma...Bem, ele só esta lendo um livro, vá lá e fale tudo pra ele...No meio da Biblioteca?Pelo amor de Deus Hermione, seja criativa!Mas, então aonde vamos?

Balançou a cabeça confusa e seguiu em frente.

-Ei, você dormiu pra caramba sabia?-Harry disse quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Pois é, acho que perdi a noção do tempo, eu estava muito cansada...-ela se explicou, olhando para o amigo e para sua tarefa.-Poções?No sábado?-ela disse rindo.

-Você, dormindo até tarde?No sábado?-ele disse rindo também.

Ai que sorriso...Esse sorriso que eu acho completamente sexy...Tudo bem...O que eu vim fazer aqui mesmo?Ah é...Eu tenho que falar...Falar que eu amo esse garoto...Tudo bem, como se pronunciam mesmo as palavras...Ok tente lembrar qual é o seu nome inteiro...Hermione...Qual é mesmo o resto?Ah meu Deus...Ele vai perceber...Tenho que sair daqui...

Rapidamente, Hermione levanta-se do banco onde estavam sentados, e corre para o Jardim, sentando no seu lugar predileto, a margem do lago.Mas, era impossível se pensar ali...Como aqueles idiotas podiam gritar tanto?Pensou ela olhando para um grupo de segundanistas do outro lado.

Hoje é o meu dia...Perco o café, depois não consigo falar com ele...E agora não tenho nem um pouco de calma para pensar!

Levantou-se e correu até uma árvore, sentando em baixo dela.Suspirou e começou a brincar com as mexas do cabelo.Ela sempre fora certa, nunca tivera medo de nada, sempre seguira em frente, com um pensamento seguro em sua mente...Mas, parecia que quando estava perto dele, perto de Harry Potter, perto do "Menino Que Sobreviveu", perto daquele garoto lindo, perto daquela pessoa maravilhosa e corajosa, suas pernas fraquejavam, se sentia nervosa, ficava exposta, desprotegida, sem conseguir se conter...Todas aquelas identidades que ele tinha, todos os nomes, Potter, ou "O menino Que sobreviveu", tudo aquilo, nunca mudaria como ele era, e como ela o amava ".

Para ela, Harry Potter era o sinônimo da perfeição.Inseguro, mas perfeito.Mesmo que todas as suas ações não saíssem perfeitas, ele sempre estava lá...Sempre.Ficava pensando o que era perfeito para ele.Quer dizer, ela não era perfeita.Não mesmo, ela era o que?Uma simples garota, escondida por entre os livros, com todas as suas manias irritantes.O que ele poderia ver nela?Ela era tão...Tão...Normal.

Os cabelos castanhos, já haviam tomado mais forma, mas nunca deixaram de serem lanzudos.Menos volume, brilhava.Ela não era gorda, era magra, gostava de seu corpo, mas tudo nela era normal.Algumas sardas, quase invisíveis, eram localizadas perto do seu nariz e as bochechas.Seus olhos eram castanhos, e sempre soube que os olhos castanhos eram os mais normais.A maioria das pessoas possuía os olhos da cor dos dela.E ela era tão chata!Com certeza, era uma chata quando acordava, suas manias de organização incomodavam até ela, mas o que poderia fazer?Era como um extinto.

E ele...Ele...Bem, ele era simplesmente Harry.Gentil, simpático, popular, bonito, cheio de problemas.Quer dizer, ninguém os imaginava juntos, ela sempre seria vista como a melhor amiga, a conselheira, o ombro...o ombro amigo para que ele pudesse chorar todas as lágrimas, sem vergonha, sem esconder nada.O que a deixava emocionada era o modo como ele sempre recorria a ela, como se ela fosse a solução de todos os seus problemas, parecia que ele se sentia completo, com qualquer palavra de consolo que ela dizia, mesmo que fossem poucas podiam demonstrar a gratidão dele.

Sentia-se uma idiota.Quantas vezes repetira a si mesma que nunca se apaixonaria por alguém que poderia morrer?Com todas aquelas confusões, e agora...aquela maldita profecia.Bem, de qualquer forma, como amiga, ou como algo mais, ela sabia que sempre estaria ao lado dele.Era como se algo a prendesse nele, era algo...tão...esquisito.Era tão lindo...Por mais que ela tentasse, por mais que ela quisesse esquece-lo, se afastar, ela nunca conseguira.Podiam ficar sem se falar por meses, anos, mas ela sabia que sempre voltariam.Seis anos juntos...Não poderia acabar com um final infeliz.

Mas...Ela não acreditava em finais felizes.Quer dizer, era tão irreal, era como se todos os problemas da vida sumissem de repente, apagassem na mente das pessoas.Por isso era tão bizarro.Naquela altura da vida ela sabia muito bem que cada um tinha os seus problemas e que mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos teriam de enfrenta-los.Sem problemas a vida não teria graça, ela sempre repetira para si mesma.Mas, porque aqueles problemas?Porque logo a morte?Porque não podiam ser problemas financeiros ou...Amorosos?Amorosos ela já tinha demais.

Por que todos aqueles pensamentos sempre a bombardeavam?Por que, por mais que ela lutasse nunca conseguia achar a solução?E por que estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore, agora se debrunhando em lágrimas?

Respirou fundo, não podia perder o controle.Não...Estava no meio do Jardim, no sábado, e tudo que ela menos queria era que alguém a pegasse chorando.Limpando as lágrimas com a própria blusa ela olha a volta.O que tinha ali?Algumas pessoas em volta do lago, alguns imbecis apaixonados como ela, mas ninguém chorando.Por que ela tinha aquela mania idiota de sempre parecer forte?Para todos?

Estava ficando chateada.Tantas perguntas a deixavam doida.Era como se alguém estivesse do seu lado, gritando todas aquelas duvidas.Seu olhar estava vago, olhando diretamente para uma área sem movimento do lago.Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que alguém sentava do seu lado.

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you…away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want so see

I want to see you go down

On one Knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With this things I'' never say

Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero

Eu diria que quero acabar com você

Ficar com você todas as noites

Estou te apertando muito forte?

Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver

Eu queria ver você caindo

De joelhos e

Casando comigo hoje

Sim, por toda minha vida eu quis

Estas coisas que nunca direi

A respiração agora controlava, mostrava uma Hermione normal, que só as pessoas que realmente a conhecessem bem saberiam que ela estava triste com alguma coisa.Uma pessoa que a conhecia completamente bem, estava sentada ao seu lado, observando a respiração lenta da moça.O olhar vago em direção ao lago.Os olhos inchados que ele tinha tanta curiosidade de saber porque estavam desse modo.Queria abrir a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguia, queria chamar atenção dela de alguma forma.

Hermione sentiu a presença de alguém do seu lado, mas não estava afim de fazer nenhum movimento, nem virar a cabeça para ver quem era.Mas, então aquele perfume, aquele perfume que sempre a invadia, tocou levemente seu nariz, ela inspirou-o demoradamente, sentindo seu aroma, já sabia a muito tempo quem estava ao seu lado.Quando sentiu que ele ia fazer um movimento para chamar sua atenção, ela murmurou:

-Eu sei que é você, Harry.

-Como você sabe?-ele perguntou impressionado.

iEu sinto você, seu idiota./i 

-Intuição feminina...Eu te conheço há seis anos, já conheço seu perfume.-ela disse simplesmente o olhar ainda perdido no lago.

-Eu não estou usando perfume, Hermione.-ele falou olhando fixamente, tentando ter certeza de que ela chorara.

Hermione ruborizou e olhou-o.Ele deu um sorrisinho e ela olhou para os pés.

-Preciso falar uma coisa a você...-murmurou baixinho.

-Ok...

iComo vou falar isso? 

_Com palavras!_

_Bem se eu me lembrasse de alguma..._

_Ah deixe de ser burra, você é Hermione Granger, você não falha._

Isso é meu orgulho falando? 

_Não, é a sua mente._

_Ei, eu sou minha mente._

_Digamos que você tenha dois lados._

_Então quer que eu diga o que para ele?Que eu o amo mais que tudo, que ele me faz chorar e ao mesmo tempo me faz sorrir?Que o que eu mais quero na vida é um beijo, apenas um beijo e que não quero estragar nossa amizade, porque eu sei que não conseguiria viver sem ele?_

_Por que não tenta respirar?Talvez ajude, você esta mais vermelha do que nunca..._

_Claro, eu vou me declarar pro garoto!_

_Não é um garoto...É o Harry, aquele garoto que derrubou chocolate quente na sua blusa ano passado e que você quase o matou quando ele te colocou naquele hipogrifo!_

_Ta então, beleza.Eu digo:_

_Ei Harry, bem eu escondi isso de você há muitos anos...E que na verdade o que eu quero é me casar com você...É, isso mesmo, me casar com você...HOJE!Quero você de joelhos me falando que me ama e que nós vamos ser felizes e que...Isso sempre foi meu sonho../i._

-Mione?

-Sim...

-Fale...

-Ah certo...Ok, Harry...-ela dirigiu o olhar a ele e tentou concentrar toda a sua coragem, amor e ódio naquela coisa.-A questão é que...Que...Eu...Sinceramente...Ah, droga...

Harry franziu a testa e olhou-a com curiosidade.

-Eu...Eu, preciso falar isso porque...Bem, porque eu preciso!-ela disse, em mente se xingando de lesma.Iria dizer algo bem idiota...

-Bom, ok agora me fale...-ele pediu ficando impaciente.

-Olhe Harry, não quero que isso me afaste de você...Mas é que...

-Mione, você esta querendo me dizer...algo do tipo: Harry eu estou com alguém e não quero que isso atrapalhe nossa amizade?

Ela ficou meio boquiaberta com a linha de raciocínio dele e raciocinou junto.Ele, achava que ela estava tentando dizer aquilo, mas ela não queria dizer aquilo, o que ela queria dizer era algo muito mais importante que aquilo e quando ela falasse aquilo para ele, não sabia qual seria a reação dele ao ouvir aquilo.Então, resumindo, ela não estava chegando a lugar nenhum com aquilo.(deu pra entender alguma coisa?)

Se ela falasse sim...O que aconteceria?Ele ficaria com ciúmes?Ou daria os parabéns para ela?

-Hein?-ele a pressionou.

É claro que não...-Na verdade sim, Harry!-i _burra!Não consegue conter nem a própria língua!/i_

Ela ficou esperando qualquer reação do amigo, qualquer reação que mostrasse algo mais que amizade, mas nada.Ele apenas sorriu e a abraçou.Ficaram um tempo abraçados, onde uma Hermione completamente estática se xingava por dentro.

-Meu Deus, e quem é?-ele perguntou em extasie.

-Hum...É...-E agora?Quem vai ser o idiota que vai fingir essa besteira comigo?Uma luz a iluminou, trazendo uma pessoa que nunca a abandonaria.-Ele não queria que dissemos, mas...Ah, Harry!É o Rony!

Harry a abraçou novamente.

-Não acredito que você dois não me contaram!Uau...Vamos lá...Vamos falar com ele!-ele falou já puxando ela para dentro do castelo, enquanto ela praticamente implorava para que não.

-Harry...Não, eu tenho que ir até...

-É só um minuto...Ainda não acredito que vocês não me contaram!-ele dizia rindo.

iMerda, merda mil vezes merda.Merda...Merda de novo.E agora?O que o Rony vai pensar de mim...Merda!MERDA!

_/i_

Rony estava sentado em frente a lareira, tentando terminar o dever de poções, o que sempre ficava por último, acabando com os finais de semana do ruivo.Ele sorriu ao ver os dois amigos se aproximarem.

-Rony, porque não me contou?!-Harry logo disse quando sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

-Contou o que?-ele perguntou afastando a tarefa para o outro lado.

-Você e a Mione!Vocês nem me contaram!-Harry dizia agora baixo, para que ninguém escuta-se.

-Hã?-Rony levantou a sobrancelha confuso.

-Harry, nos de um minuto eu e o Rony precisamos conversar...-Mione disse interrompendo a nova frase de Harry.

-Hum...Entendi...-Harry sorriu malicioso e subiu para o dormitório.

Observando o garoto fechar a porta Hermione toma fôlego para poder falar tudo.

-Por céus, o Harry ta bem?-Rony perguntou observando o amigo fechar a porta também.

-Rony, só você pode me ajudar, por favor...-ela pediu olhando desesperada para ele.

Rony levantou a sobrancelha novamente e esperou que ela explicasse melhor.

-Rony, eu disse pro Harry que eu e você estamos namorando.-ela disse calmamente, esperando a explosão do amigo e fechando os olhos com medo.

Um tempo raciocinando o que aquilo queria dizer, Rony apenas gritou:

-O QUE?!

-Eu sei, me desculpa, mas...Rony, você precisa fingir isso pra mim...Por favor, eu juro, é só por alguns dias...Talvez um mês...

-UM MÊS?

-É, quer dizer, não...Olha...Eu juro, escapou...eu não queria...juro...-ela tentava se explicar.

-ESCAPOU?

-PARA DE GRITAR!

Rony respirou fundo e perguntou:

-Por que diabos você foi falar isso, Hermione?

Hermione parou por um momento, vendo como poderia explicar de uma maneira que não denunciasse seus sentimentos a Rony.Mas, como poderia fazer aquilo?Não teria escapatória...Ela teria que dizer...Dizer...Que ama Harry.

Bom ela diria, e o amigo em vez de ajuda-la zoaria da cara dela.Desejou poder voltar no tempo...

-Rony...Bem, a questão é...-como iria falar aquilo, bolas?Estava cansada, muito cansada de ter tanta dificuldade de falar aquilo para alguém.Estava irritada, porque não poderia simplesmente soltar as palavras?-Merda, eu disse isso porque eu amo o Harry!Pronto falei!

Rony permaneceu boquiaberto, surpreso.Logo após começou a era engraçada a cara de Hermione.A um certo ponto onde sua barriga começou a doer ele tentou se controlar, mas parecia impossível parar de rir.

-Você quer parar de rir?-Hermione perguntou cerrando os dentes.

Rony queria responder, mas agora seu tinteiro estava no chão, lambuzando o tapete com a tinta.Se conseguisse parar de rir, ele poderia pegá-lo novamente.

-Você vai me ajudar ou não?-Hermione perguntou impaciente.

-Ai...Isso é brincadeira não é Hermione?-ele respondeu a pergunta dela com outra.

-Não...Não é brincadeira.-ela respondeu nervosa.

-Então, deixa-me ver se entendi.Você ama o Harry, mas você acha que ele não te ama, então você falou para ele que estávamos namorando e espera que ele sinta ciúmes quando veja nós dois juntos...e...Hauahua...Você espera que eu vá junto com você nesse plano idiota e que certamente não vai funcionar?

-Exatamente...Acho que seu cérebro começou a trabalhar novamente!-ela disse com os braços pra cima.

Ele deu um último risinho e ela perguntou esperançosa:

-Me ajuda?

Rony olhou-a por um longo tempo.Ele gostava de Luna, e provavelmente se os dois fossem fingir esta também ficaria com ciúmes daquele plano idiota...Afinal aquilo traria benefícios a ele, e Hermione era muito bonita...Aquilo seria fácil...Será que ela o pagaria pra fazer aquilo?

-Tudo bem...-ele disse calmamente.

-Sério?

-Sério...Mas, como vai ser?Quer dizer, nada de beijo ok?Eu sei que você esta esperançosa mas...Meus beijos são pra outra pessoa...-ele brincou.

-Hum...Pode guardar seus beijos pra Luna, Rony...E nem em seus sonhos nós nos beijaríamos...-ela disse rindo.-Estava pensando, uns abraços e selinhos não fazem mal a ninguém...

xxxxx

TRÊS SEMANAS DEPOIS...

iIt don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What's use is it to you?

What's on my mind?

It ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I car

Isto não faz de mim uma pessoa boa

É apenas um desperdício de tempo

Que uso isso tem pra você?

O que está em minha mente?

Se isso não está te mostrando

Então não estamos indo a lugar nenhum

Então por que eu não posso...

Te contar que eu me importo?

/i

Novamente, ela estava cansada.Não mais cansada, estava de saco cheio...Aquela idéia era um fiasco, ela tinha que admitir, mas ela e Rony haviam feito um trato...Não desistiriam até que um dos seus amados prestasse a mínima atenção que tinham.Harry andava estranho, isso ela observara.Andava distante, parecia que sempre queria ficar sozinho, isso deixava as esperanças dela crescendo, mas odiava ver ele daquele jeito.

Luna, agora andava mais lunática do que nunca.Se escondendo atrás do Pasquim e Rony tinha certeza de que fazia muito tempo que não via o rosto, belo e suave da garota.O que atraía Rony nela, era que ela nunca se preocupava, estava sempre tão certa e ele admirava isso completamente.

Mas, Rony e Hermione, com certeza não estavam mais agüentando ficar juntos.Não que não gostasse da companhia um do outro, mas nem em um milhão de anos Hermione sonhara estar indo a Hogsmead aos selinhos com Rony.Estava desejando profundamente que Harry não estivesse com nenhuma garoto.Se ele estivesse com alguém, ela iria acabar com aquele plano idiota e chorar o resto do ano.O que mais a impressionava era o modo como Harry influenciava suas atitudes.

Hermione Granger era certa, não gaguejava, era um ótima atriz...Hum...Muitas qualidades dessas, mas quando Harry surgia...Todas as paredes desabavam, estava aberta, e sempre tropeçando nos próprios pés, tentando ser o mais perfeita possível...E ela e Rony pareciam a todos estarem tão felizes que já rolavam boatos de que Rony comprava o anel de noivado para ela.

Ela e Rony estavam sentados no banco da praça de Hogsmead, as mãos implorando para que eles se soltassem, mas Rony estava tentando atrair Luna que estava dentro de uma loja, olhando discretamente pela vitrine.Hermione parecia entediada, Rony olhava discretamente para Luna, um silêncio total.

Foi quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Harry, andando cabisbaixo, com as mãos nos bolsos.Olhou para o lado e num gesto completamente rápido, ela puxou Rony para um beijo, colocando suas mãos na nuca do ruivo.Depois de terem certeza de que o beijo fora bem convincente eles se soltaram tentando disfarçar.Hermione olhou para Harry rapidamente, vendo que ele havia parado o caminho para olhar os dois amigos.Sem ao menos dar um oi, ele passou andando, ainda mais cabisbaixo pelas ruas da cidade cheia de estudantes.

Ela e Rony continuaram sentados.Até que um ruído atrás da árvore chamou a atenção dos dois.Rony virou a cabeça e se surpreendeu ao ver Luna atrás deles.A garota olhou profundamente Hermione, e disse para Rony:

-Posso falar com você um minuto, Ronald?

-Hum...Importa-se Hermione?-ele perguntou implorando para que ela fosse embora.

Entendendo o recado, Hermione sai andando pelas ruas de Hogsmead, entrando no Três Vassouras.O bar estava completamente cheio o barulho ali era inacreditável.Olhou a volta e pode ver Harry sentado numa mesa ao canto do bar, sozinho.Aproveitou a chance de ficar com ele, indo ao seu encontro:

-Harry!

-Ah...Oi Mione...

-O que foi?Você ta com uma cara...Conte-me o que aconteceu...

-Hum...Nada...-ele disse aflito.

-Hum...Certo, te conheço, pode me contar...O que esta havendo?

-Nada...Nada mesmo Mione...Eu só...Estou um pouco confuso.

-Posso saber por que?

-Acho...Que eu prefiro não contar pra ninguém ainda...

-Ah, vamos Harry!Você não esconde nada de mim...Ou esconde?

-Lógico que não...É só que...Eu estou...interessado numa pessoa...-ele respondeu corado.Aquilo afundou completamente assim interessado numa pessoa?Ela fazia de tudo para ele ter ciúmes dela e agora...agora ele esta interessado por outra pessoa?

_iMinha vida é hilária!/i_Ela pensou, tentando conter a vontade de chorar, que parecia evidente, e ela tinha certeza que se Harry levanta-se a cabeça iria perceber.Enquanto Rony se entendia com Luna, ela estava ali...Levando um balde d' água fria...Respirou fundo...Naquela farça ela tinha namorado...Ela não podia mostrar que se importava...Não podia...

-Hum...E eu posso...posso, saber quem é?-ela perguntou com a voz engasgada.

-Eu...Eu...Acho...Que ainda não quero contar...Quer dizer...Ainda não...-ele disse gaguejando e olhando para as falhas da mesa de madeira.

-Ok...-ela disse.Será mais fácil...Mais fácil ela não saber, não saber quem era a vagabunda de quem ele estava "interessado".-Mas...Você acha...Você acha que...que gosta mesmo, mesmo dela?

-Eu...Eu não sei...É muito confuso...Principalmente na minha situação...

-Hum...Ok, então se você precisar de alguém pra conversar conte comigo...-ela disse se levantando e saindo do lugar sem olhar para trás, disposta ficar no dormitório até o fim dos seus dias...

iWhat's wrong with my tongue?

These words Keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

O que está acontecendo com a minha língua?

As palavras não querem sair

Eu gaguejo, eu falho

Como se eu não tivesse nada a dizer

/i

Era o seguinte.Rony e Luna ficaram se "agarrando" a tarde inteira, e quando Rony contou tudo a Hermione, ela só pode dar os parabéns...Mas, ela ainda não desistiria, ela iria fazer mais ciúmes em Harry, com certeza...Então, pediu para Rony não falar nada sobre o namoro com Luna para o amigo.

Hermione suspirou um pouco mais aliviada e tentou inutilmente fechar os olhos inutilmente.Parecia que eles tinham necessidade de ficarem abertos, olhando pela ela queria Harry...Mas, era impossível.Tinha que se convencer disso...Ela e Harry não estavam destinados a ficarem juntos...Mas, ela ainda teimava que um dia...Um dia ela iria receber pelo menos um beijo.Esconder para sempre seu amor por ele.Ver ele se casar, ter filhos...

Não podia agüentar...Era algo prendendo na sua garganta...Era algo pedindo para ser libertado, implorando...Mas, ela não conseguia, por que sempre existia um, mas?

Ainda com seus devaneios a solta, ela ouve uma batida na porta.Rapidamente levanta, vestindo o roupão, imaginando ser Minerva com algum problema, porém para o seu bem, quem estava parado a sua frente, era o mesmo garoto que sempre atormentavam seus sonhos.

Harry estava completamente vestido, e tinha um olhar ansioso.Depois de alguns segundos tentando decifrar o que o garoto estava fazendo ali, aquela hora da noite ela pergunta:

-O que está fazendo aqui, Harry?

-Hum...Desculpa Hermione, mas...Será que você pode vir comigo...Prometo que será rápido...-ele disse gaguejando como nunca gaguejara na vida na frente de Hermione.

A garota olhou-o impressionada e disse:

-Mas...Há essa hora?Harry tenho certeza que amanhã você pode me levar onde quer que for...

-Não...Tem que ser agora.-ele disse determinado.

-Hum...Mas, e Filch?-ela perguntou insegura.

-Bom, você é monitora, pode inventar alguma coisa...-ele respondeu.

-Ta, mas tem que ser rápido viu?

-Ok!-ele disse sorrindo.

Fechando a porta cuidadosamente, Hermione acompanha o garoto.Percebendo que ele ia leva-la para fora da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Hermione se pergunta insegura o que ele estava fazendo.É claro que ela estava adorando o toque da mão dele na sua guiando-a, mas ainda tinha um pouco de consciência que poderiam ser pegos, e que isso sujaria a sua fama de Monitora.

Mas, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Madame Norra, que estava no começo do corredor em que eles estavam.Lembrando-se da capa de invisibilidade, Hermione perguntou-se porque o garoto não a pegou.A essa altura os dois já estavam correndo, e Hermione se perguntava onde estava.

Quando estavam ofegantes, e tinham certeza que haviam despistado a gata, pararam um pouco para respirar.Logo após, Hermione olha a volta.Estavam em frente à Sala Precisa.Franziu a testa curiosa, mas o garoto logo a guiou para dentro da sala.

Não pode conter um suspiro de surpresa quando entrou na Sala, vendo que estava coberta de velas que flutuavam, velas vermelhas, deixando as belas sombras nas paredes.Almofadas espalhadas pela sala inteira, um grande tapete vermelho no chão.O lugar estava belo e tão...Tão exótico...

-Ficou surpresa?-Harry perguntou sorrindo, vendo a expressão da menina.

Hermione estava boquiaberta.-É lindo...-ela admirou as sombras nas paredes.-Mas...Por que?

-Hã...Eu...Acho melhor você se sentar...-ele disse indicando as almofadas.Ela logo sentou e ele ao seu lado.Olhou para ele confusa, mais confusa do que nunca.O que aquilo significava?Era o que ela estava pensando?Decidiu não se precipitar...

-Hum...Harry, por que tudo isso?-ela perguntou olhando para os olhos verdes do garoto.

-Hermione...-ele disse calmamente, tomando toda a coragem que parecia estar escapando.-Eu...Sei que o que eu vou te dizer não é nada bom, mas...-i_Ok, viu?Não era o que você estava pensando.Provavelmente é algo envolvido a Voldemort.../i.-_ Eu não consigo ficar mais calado...Eu preciso muito falar isso pra você...Você esta com o Rony, e isso não facilita minha situação, porque, bem porque somos melhores amigos e eu nunca tinha me apaixonado pela namorada do meu melhor amigo, mas...-Harry falava tão rápido que Hermione estava perdendo a linha de raciocínio.- Mas...Olhe, não estou querendo dizer que eu mereço você mais do que o Rony, mas eu acho, quer dizer, eu tenho certeza de que eu te amo...Quer dizer, é amor mesmo sabe?E eu...Eu não sei o que fazer para você ficar comigo, porque eu te quero mais do que a minha liberdade, você entende?Eu estou precisando de você...Mione...Hã...Resumindo...-ele disse atrapalhado com as próprias palavras, mas parecia decidido a falar o que quer que fosse, então olhou diretamente nos olhos castanhos da garota.-É que você é a garota mais incrível do mundo...E eu me acho um burro de não ter percebido isso antes...Mas, eu te amo.

Tudo rodava na Sala e ela teve certeza de que podia desmaiar a qualquer hora.Ela gostaria de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.O que tudo aquilo significava?Ela só tinha certeza de que estava com a boca aberta e olhando fixamente para os olhos do garoto.Bem ela tinha se torturado e agora ele estava dizendo tudo que ela sonhou de uma maneira tão atrapalhada e tão fofa...E então?O que ela fazia agora?Sabia o que tinha que fazer, era como em todas as histórias.Ela então falava "eu também te amo" e os dois se beijavam incasavelmenete...

Mas, porque ela não conseguia parar de tremer?Ou então porque não mexia a boca para falar o que ela sabia que tinha que falar?Alguém gritava em seu ouvido "fale!, como se tudo que ela escondera estava pronto para sair, ela só precisava tomar a coragem que ele tomara e contar todo aquele plano idiota para ele.

-Então?-ele perguntou fazendo-a piscar.

-Ah...Eu não sei o que dizer...-ela disse, confusa.

-Tudo bem...Eu compreendo, mas eu só queria que você soubesse...Mas, por favor, não deixe que isso estrague nossa amizade...

-Mas...

-Não se preocupe eu te levo de volta...

-Mas...

-Olha que burrice a minha, esqueci a capa de invisibilidade...

-Harry...

-Espere eu vou...

-HARRY!-ela realmente gritara levantando do chão...

O garoto olhou-a assustado.Ele levantou-se também, olhando-a curiosamente.

-Há uma coisa que eu preciso te contar...- e assim foi, ela conto tudo a ele.Tudo, desde de que percebera que o amava, contou sobre o plano, em que ela "torturara" Rony, contou que o ruivo agora estava com Luna, contou tudo a ela com grande facilidade, porque sabia que ele tinha as mesmas necessidades que ela.Quando acabou as revelações ele deu uma risadinha.

-Você fez isso por mim?-ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Bom, é...Mas, entenda eu só fiz isso porque...Porque, bem...Harry, eu amo você...

Ele sorriu e começou a se aproximar dela, ficando bem próximo a ela.Olhou a com ternura e puxou-a mais para perto pela cintura.Quando suas estavam o mais próximas o possível ele murmurou, tocando o seu nariz no dela:

-Sua boba...Você me fez sofrer com esse plano...

-Eu também sofri...

-Mas...Deixa isso pra lá...Eu, quero fazer uma coisa que a muito tempo eu estava controlando...-dizendo isso, ele rapidamente buscou os lábios da garota.

Harry estava se perguntando como os lábios dela podiam ser tão bons.Eram tão macios, e tinham um gosto muito bom e ele tinha certeza de que nunca experimentara algo melhor.Ouviu ela suspirar e colocar as mãos pelos seus ombros, unindo os dedos por trás da nuca dele.Puxou-a para mais perto, sentindo o coração dela tão acelerado quando o dele.Encostando a língua nos lábios dela, sentiu-a abrir eles levemente, fazendo-o explorar a boca dela como quis todos aqueles dias.Sua cabeça apitava, como se alguém estivesse gritando de alegria ali dentro.O beijo estava tão intenso e ele tinha certeza de que não queria parar agora.

Logo após ficaram trocando juras de amor, e por mais que quisessem ficar juntos a noite toda, voltaram para seus dormitórios.

xxxxxxxx

i(Case) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Case I Know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

(Pois) estou me sentindo nervosa

Tentando ser tão perfeita

Pois, eu sei que você está merecendo isso

Você está merecendo isso

Sim

/i

xxxxx

-AH!Anda logo Hermione!-Gina gritava com a amiga para se apressar.

-NÃO!Eu tenho certeza de que não posso sair assim...Eu não vou ser abandonada no altar!-ela gritou sentada no chão do quarto.

-Hermione, você não vai ser abandonada!Pelo ao contrário, você que vai abandona-lo!-Gina agora procurava a varinha para abrir a porta trancada.

-Vai ser melhor...Eu sei que ele merece coisa melhor...EU SOU FEIA...EU SOU TÃO GORDA...ELE NÃO VAI ME QUERER...-a essa altura a mulher chorava descontrolada no chão, estragando toda a maquiagem.

Quando a ruiva finalmente consegue abrir a maldita porta e junta-se com a amiga no chão.

-Mione...Você está linda, o Harry te ama...Ele esta esperando por você agora...-Gina enxugava as lágrimas da mulher, com um belo vestido de noiva branco.

-Que horas são?-ela perguntou se levantando e arrumando o coque no cabelo.

-Você está atrasada meia hora...-a ruiva disse levantando-se do chão.

-O QUE?

-Bem, eu tentei de tudo, tive até que arrombar a porta...

-MAS...MEU DEUS, ELE DEVE ESTAR ACHANDO QUE EU o ABANDONEI...ANDA LOGO!CORRE GINA!CORRE!

_iPor isso que eu digo que era melhor um casamento bruxo.../i_A ruiva pensou, correndo para fora da casa e levando um susto ao ver que a limusine que ia levar a garota não estava mais ali.Viu Hermione suspirar nervosa e abrir correr de volta para dentro da casa.

-Aquele motorista me paga!

Gina olhou a mulher confusa.Logo Hermione já havia tirado o carro dos pais da garagem e parado em frente da ruiva.

-Eu não vou perder meu casamento por causa de um motorista idiota!-ela disse determinada e Gina logo entrou no carro também.

Não confiava muito em Hermione quando esta estava nervosa, e agora tinha a maior certeza do mundo que ela não dirigia bem.A mulher pisou fundo no acelerador, atropelando os carros da cidade de Londres, agradecendo porque a igreja era tão perto.

-Mione...Vai com calma...-Gina disse cobrindo o olho com as mãos.

Estacionando o carro totalmente desajeitada, Hermione sai do carro, observando a grande igreja a sua frente.Logo viu seu pai abrindo a porta do carro para Gina, e estendendo o braço para a filha.Era a sensação mais esquisita que Hermione já sentira.Ela ia se casar com o homem que ela amava, todo aquele show que ela dera com o carro e com a amiga, deixava uma adrenalina no seu peito, que parecia que ia explodir.

Andando calmamente com o pai, as portas da igreja se abrem, a música tocando ao fundo, todos os olhares sobre ela, mas ela só podia enxergar uma pessoa.O homem de olhos verdes a olhava hipnotizado, e ela tinha certeza de que ele estava mais nervoso do que ela própria.Os cabelos estavam mais desarrumados do que nunca, e ela podia ver que o deixara preocupado.Tudo o que ela mais queria, era viver com aquele homem, antes garoto, que ela sempre admirara e sempre amara e que nada iria impedi-los de serem felizes.Uma lágrima de emoção escorregou pelas bochechas e ela se segurou para não manchar a maquiagem reforçada.

Seu pai deixou-a ao altar com um beijo na testa e Harry estendeu a mão para a garota, que aceitou prontamente.Podia sentir que ele queria beija-la tanto quando ela...

Unindo-se aquele dia, eles tinham certeza de que eles eram destinados um para o outro, e que não havia pessoa que podia dizer o contrário.Muitas imagens passavam em sua mente, principalmente quando ela encontrou-o pela primeira vez, naquele trem, naquela cabine.

Esse dia, foi marcado no coração deles, como muitos outros dias que também foram marcados, dias alegres, dias tristes, dias normais, mas acima de tudo, dias cheios de amor, que parecia nunca ter fim, que parecia que nunca se cansava, nunca ia embora.

br b i Refrão /b /i 

br 

br b N/A:

br Caracas!

br 

br Isso não é uma song, é um livro.Meu, eu demorei uns quinhentos dias pra fazer isso, pra vocês terem noção tem umas 22 páginas isso aqui...Meu Deus...

Bom, quem tiver paciência de ler isso, depois comentem...Valeu!


End file.
